(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profiling apparatus for use in a processing machine such as a diesinking machine and a machining center and which performs a profiling operation after a profiling surface on a modelwork.
(ii) Related Art Statement
Heretofore, profiling directions in the surface profiling of, for example, a diesinking machine are fixed to three direction. More particularly, when a plane of X-axis and Y-axis is considered as shown in FIG. 1(A), a direction 1 parallel with the X-axis or Y-axis and a direction 2 oblique by 45.degree. to the X-axis and Y-axis are determined. Further, a direction 3 in a very small movement (named a pick feed) is parallel with the X-axis or Y-axis as shown in FIG. 1.
The diesinking machine including the profiling direction and the pick feeding direction as described above possesses drawbacks as follows:
(1) The profiling operation is complicated since the profiling direction must be divided into the direction X, the oblique direction of 45.degree. and the direction Y in a corner portion as shown in FIG. 1(A) to perform the profiling operation. PA1 (2) In order to avoid leaving a portion uncut, since it is necessary to overlap the three profiling directions at the same location, the processing time for cutting the same location is ineffective. PA1 (3) The profiling direction is fixed to three directions including the X-axis and Y-axis direction and the oblique direction of 45.degree. and the ascending and descending operation in the oblique direction along an oblique surface is effected to cut in the oblique direction of 45.degree. as shown in FIG. 1(A). Accordingly, the processing accuracy is not good. PA1 (4) Since the pick feed quantity is changed depending on the oblique angle in the profiling operation in the oblique direction along the oblique surface, the finishing is difficult. PA1 (I) An object of the present invention is to provide a profiling apparatus which has simple operation, improved processing accuracy, no ineffective operation in overlap processing and short processing time. PA1 (II) Another object of the present invention is to provide a profiling apparatus which can define any profiling direction and perform the pick feeding operation in the direction perpendicular to the profiling direction. PA1 (I) The profiling apparatus of the present invention is characterized by the provision of vector arithmetic means for calculating a projection component in an X-Y plane of a profiling surface in accordance with a signal of a tracer head and profiling direction arithmetic means for calculating a profiling direction and a pick feeding direction on the basis of an output of the vector arithmetic means. PA1 (II) The profiling apparatus of the present invention is characterized by the provision of a vector arithmetic means for calculating a component of an X-Y plane which is a horizontal plane in accordance with a signal of the tracer head profiling a three-dimensional curved surface, means for setting a profiling direction, and means for calculating a profiling direction and a pick feeding direction in response to output signals of the vector arithmetic means and the profiling direction setting means, whereby the pick feeding operation is made in a direction perpendicular to any given profiling direction. PA1 (I) According to the present invention, since the profiling operation in the normal direction of the surface on the model is incorporated, the profiling operation is simple, profiling accuracy is high, uselessness in overlapping processing can be eliminated and processing time can be shortened. The profiling apparatus of this type can be applied not only to a diesinking machine but also a scanning machine and a three-dimensional measuring device. PA1 (II) According to the present invention, since the profiling direction is determined to meet a shape of a model to be profiled, the processing accuracy is good. Further, since a distance between tool paths is equal to a given pick feed quantity and the pick feeding direction is parallel to the oblique surface, any useless operation can be eliminated and processing time can be shortened.
FIG. 1(B) shows a section of a corner portion. The profiling operation of an apparatus which effects processing or working after a surface on a modelwork (hereinafter referred to as a profiling apparatus) is attained by scanning a predetermined specific area (hereinafter referred to as a profiling area) on the modelwork with a contact detector named a tracer head.